


Winter garments

by Kuulilja



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: After the main plot, Clothes, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future AU, Kissing, Oneshot, Past AU, Post-Game, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuulilja/pseuds/Kuulilja
Summary: After the world is saved, Zeke and Mòrag confessed their feelings to each other but what then? Mòrag is from the land of dry and hot climate and Zeke from the opposite weather, how does it work? And what tantalese people think of future royal family member, from the empire of Mor Ardain?
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Winter garments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one was originally a short fluffy, one scene oneshot, but then I wanted to bring a little plot into it and it got expanded 😅 Title was work name but I couldn't figure out a better name so, I take suggestions for it 🤭

”Welcome to the family miss Ladair” Was the words of King Eulogimenos just a week ago, Mòrag still can’t believe that a few weeks ago they saved the world and definitely didn’t expect what was going to happen next.

From the excitement of world-saving Zeke admit that he has feelings for her, and kissed her…

She was surprised by it but couldn’t keep her own feelings towards him as a secret, especially when their blades urged her to go for it and didn’t help that everybody else saw that too like Nia said it was obvious to happen and then told that her face gave her away at the Leftheria when they saw Zeke at the harbor.

 _I was so surprised to see Zeke there... I didn’t think anyone would notice that but here I am now after all that, in Tantal, watching Brighid go alone, back to the Mor Ardain…_ Mòrag thought while watching the ship leave.

Brighid is going to take care of things at the palace when Mòrag is going to spend little time in Tantal, to get to know people, that was Niall’s idea when he heard that his sister is dating the prince of Tantal. _He was so happy when we told him and even said he saw this coming mile away… How everyone saw that and still, it surprised, me?’_

“Lady Mòrag. His highness is still with his team on the mission and couldn’t make it, so we escort you back to the city” the castle guard interrupted her thoughts politely as he bowed to her.

Mòrag wasn’t familiar with these situations where soldiers treated her like royalty, even in Mor Ardain she is a special inquisitor, not the emperor’s sister but here she is, the girlfriend of their, crown prince so she just nodded and followed them back to the little titan ship which they’re using now to travel from the Theosoir to the harbor.

 _Well, it's better this way rather than they would think I try to slither into the royal family by arranged marriage to benefit my own country…_ She thought as she remembered how king Eulogimenos reacted opposite of Niall and accused her of that and many other things.

The whole telling was one big show and almost got her arrested when Zeke defended her and guards were on the kings' side but fortunately king eventually believed her, when she confessed to him, that she loves her son and Mor Ardains senate has nothing to do with her relationship, and of course natural causes helped her when she blushed, which even she couldn’t fake.

After everything calmed down they told Eulogimenos that they are going to stay at the castle for a few days and that, Niall wants to know is it possible, to arrange trade relations with them, which Eulogimenos was going to consider.

While still settling in the castle media started to write about how their crown prince is not free anymore and is dating, _the imperial princess from Mor Ardain_. News of their relationship went viral all over the world and media took advance of her former title because it sold better than the special inquisitor.

 _It was weird at least, to hear my birth title again but people are still afraid of the military state, and me… I still get odd, concerned, and disproving looks from the people, especially in Theosoir…_ Mòrag thought when she walked out from the ship and even gatekeepers are keeping eye on her when she approaches. “Good evening lady Mòrag. Prince Zeke should arrive soon from his assignment” the guard said and bowed to her.

“Thank you, I’ll wait for him at the castle” Mòrag replied nodding and glanced at the soldiers which are waiting for her. Another gatekeeper didn’t say anything but she was sure he wanted to, after watching her from head to toe.

 _I still have my uniform and it’s not going to change, I still am Niall’s special inquisitor and representative, so they have to learn to live with it…_ She thought but frowned and hold on to her hat when the cold wind blew from the mountains, which was another thing she hasn’t used to, everyday is colder than the former and her clothes are not designed for this weather but she tries to not show, how she’s freezing.

* * *

Later that day Zeke arrives at the Theosoir city gate. Their mission was to check the ruins where has happened incident and a group of people got caught up in the ruins, when the old rock wall crumbled, good they weren’t hurt but they still needed help to get out of there.

“Now that Tantal is open I understand that people are curious about the ruins but still it wouldn’t much to ask someone to guide them and tell, _"no don’t go there it’s in bad shape and can crush you!_ " or something like that…” he complained to Pandoria when soldiers went ahead to escort leftherian tourists into the city. “Tourists, always so curious, what else I can say” Pandoria chuckled.

“Yeah, well before last week we didn’t even have this kind of trouble…” Zeke snorted but tourists bring money and he's happy his father even agreed to this tourist thing, let them be a little more open.

“Your highness, welcome back” gatekeeper bowed to him before they followed the group. “Something to report?” Zeke asked and another gatekeeper cleared his voice. “Lady Mòrag returned from the harbor and lady Brighid returned to the Mor Ardain, your highness”

Zeke raised his eyebrows, he thought he goes with the Mòrag after he comes back. “His highness's court counselor sent castle guards to escort the ladies to the harbor. Heh, lady Mòrag looked like she was freezing when she came back, guess she’s used to a different climate” gatekeeper told him but grinned at the end.

Pandoria understands why gatekeepers thought that’s funny and smiled a little. “I’ll go ahead my prince” she whispered before she left when Zeke frowned but nodded to her.

When Zeke confessed to Mòrag her feelings, it broke Pandoria’s heart and she didn’t approve of it at first because she thought _they’re_ together but when Mòrag respond to his feelings, she didn’t have the heart to demand, her prince to herself and every day now that Mòrag is in Tantal she sees a different side of the FlameBringer and how the couple’s feelings to each other just deepen so, she can live with it but she’s still don’t get along with the Brighid, maybe someday…

“I know, Mor Ardain is opposite to the Tantal… Hopefully, you didn’t wise off to her” Zeke said and then lowered his voice. “Of course not, prince Zeke, just making my observations, that’s all” gatekeeper almost jumped while taking the proper posture. His colleague had a little smile on his face while watching them but it was gone fast.

“Good. The change is big for both of us, she doesn’t need more stress from wise guy gatekeepers” Zeke said and raised his eyebrows but left before they could make a comeback. “My apologies your highness…” was the last he heard as he walks to the town but they weren’t wrong.

Zeke has seen this for himself too, it’s been soon a week when they arrived at the Theosoir and it’s been one of the coldest weeks he can remember, which is much even for him, not to say to the Mòrag, who sleeps next to him and shivers from the cold, even if he tries to warm her by hugging her.

 _Her feet are still so cold next to me and all the blankets don’t help… I know it’s good we are here that people will get to know her, not just special inquisitor but I can’t bear to think about her suffering in this coldness…_ He sighted even though he gets it, how ironic is that FlameBringer is feeling cold…

“The new collection of Tantal’s best quality clothes! This new collection has themed by our warm neighbor Mor Ardain, where our dear prince’s bride to be is from!” a loud woman’s voice startled him and he turns to look at the old woman at the market.

“Really? That’s a nice idea ma’am” he said when going to look at her products which she has laced down to her market table.

“Oh your highness himself! Thank you so much, it’s been so long Tantal has had a young couple and now it’s even a foreign princess, so it is my pleasure. Where’s lady Mòrag herself, are you alone?” old kind woman surprised and smiled happily when sees him approaching. She has tantalese woman well-known garment but the jacket is big and has more fur so she can be out selling without getting cold, she’s one of the old hand workers which is a common hobby and trade among the tantalese women.

“She’s at the castle after she came back from the business… Can you recommend something?” Zeke just smiled politely while watching how she has combined Tantal and Mor Ardain clothing colors and styles, she has jackets, pants, shirts, wool hats, shoes, gloves… in every color which screams Mor Ardain, like a navy blue from Mòrag’s uniform and same red and white…

_She’s brave to do this, not many tantalese wears these colors or other warm colors… Maybe this lifts their opinion and image of her…_

“Hmm... I heard she doesn’t change her uniform or her top hat, even if they’re not suitable for this weather…” the seller woman thought and arranges her articles.

“Yeah, you’re right about that, she’s a stubborn one… but I’m sad she’s so cold” Zeke smirks but then lowered his voice and watched the clothes, he can’t imagine, at least yet that Mòrag would wear a scarf or especially beanie and he doesn’t think she would get fur on her hat either. “What about these your highness?”

Zeke lifts his gazes and sees light brown long boots with the brown fur on the back and inside of shoes.

“When I design these, I thought of both countries and I can sure you, these keeps the wearer warm even if she would be the sun's daughter herself” the seller told him while introducing him the shoes.

 _Boots reminds her own boots…_ Zeke thought and smiled widely, maybe she can give up that much when the boots are, almost the same color. “Sounds good, I believe I know her shoe size…” He said and dug coins out of his pocket.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, you can always get change these if they don’t fit. This is a black market but I’m always an honest trader” woman lowered her voice and winked a little smile on her face.

Zeke grinned but didn’t say anything, as usual, maybe someday there’s a real market, not the black market. “Thank you, do you have some box to these?” he asked changing the subject when given her the money.

“Oh yes, you’re such a lovely young man and it is a beautiful thing you want to surprise your loved one…” the woman sigh dreamily and packed the shoes into the box.

“Thank you, ma’am, I hope I’m not your only customer” Zeke said smirking before leaving. “They will warm to her, your highness” woman just smirked and curtsies to him.

Zeke nodded and left, it was good to hear someone else say that, other than Pandoria or Brighid but before he gets to the castle doors, he hears her voice again. “Oh your highness, I found these, doesn’t she always wear white gloves?” He turned to her and sees her hurrying to him with white gloves on her hand but these have white fur inside.

“Yes she does but… this is kind of embarrassing when I’m your prince and all… but I don’t have now more money, I can get…” Zeke said and blushed of thought, can he admit that he doesn’t’ have that much money, because his father thinks that court employees take care of those things, it’s not royalty like to carry coins in pockets…

“Oh don’t worry about that, I just thought these are just like lady Mòrag wear, I should have found these earlier, let’s say these are… advance, engagement gift” woman politely interrupt him and wink at him again when handing him the gloves.

Zeke would never admit that he’s blushing but now he felt like his whole face is red. _Engagement? We have been in a relationship soon just about two weeks…_ “It’s been a long while before that happens…. Th-thank you ma’am” he stumbled on words but smiled and lifted the gloves.

“Pleasure is all mine, my prince” modest old woman curtsies to him again and then left smiling that she made their, prodigal prince blush. _Oh, young love… Now that prince has found her princess from the outside, maybe it’s better for our connections to the other countries…_

* * *

In the castle Mòrag walks towards their bedroom, they’re not married so they should sleep on their premises but as the cold weather continues Zeke wanted her to sleep with him, even if they compromise that they’ll get caught and yelled at, or worse.

Usually, Mòrag wouldn’t agree to piss off his father like this, when he doesn’t even trust her yet but she would freeze otherwise _._

 _I don’t regret confessing that I feel the same way but I’m no use if I get cold or something here but I can’t blame Zeke for that either..._ she thought and brushed her arms and frowned because she just heard maids talking about how she’s in the wrong climate and other talks behind her back. _I don’t think they noticed me… but this is a challenge, I don’t freeze to death, Zeke didn’t whine last week even it was hot at the Alba Cavanich…_ She snorted.

After telling Niall they spend a few nights at the palace and Zeke slept the balcony door open but still, he was all sweaty and uncomfortable.

When she opened Zeke’s premises door, she sneezes. “Woah, you’re not getting cold, are you?” Zeke’s voice surprised her. “Hopefully not but when did you arrive? Guards told me you’re still at the ruins” she sniffed and takes off her hat and places it on the table, next to her swords and armor.

“Just now, there was this leftherian tourist group, which were there just at the wrong time and got caught by crumbling rock wall, so we saved and brought them back to the city. Where were you?” Zeke told and then smirked and hugged her, seeing she’s still freezing.

“Meeting with your father. He wanted to know if Brighid going to deliver his message to his majesty, when she arrives, at the palace…” Mòrag hugged him while telling him this but then sighs. “How you’re always so warm…”

“Barefooted tantelese, Mòrag…” Zeke smirk and brushed her back ignoring her cold nose and cheek against his cheek. “Sorry about the old man, he’s so suspicious, now that I think about it, it may be because Indol but he’s been same with me, always checking, did I do what he asked…” he then whispered.

“Of course… And I’m no different, military country’s special inquisitor, turned… daughter-in-law, to be, which is still arranging business relations between the countries…” Mòrag sighs deeply but then notices a box on Zeke’s bed. “Did you buy something from the market?”

Zeke let go of her and smiled as he sits on the bed. “Yeah, open it”

Mòrag looked at him questioning what he’s up to now but sits on the other side of the box and opens the lid. “Didn’t know you wear boots like this” she said when she took the shoes out of the box.

“You like them?” Zeke snorted and watched Mòrag removed her gloves and studies the boots carefully. “I don’t want you to freeze just because I’m from the coldest place on Alrest”

Mòrag lifted her gaze and blushed a little. “Is it that obvious?” she sighs. “Everyone seems to notify it and keeps talking about it…” she continued while taking off her shoes.

“Everyone? I know the nosy gatekeepers but…” Zeke asked little worried and frown.

“I can take it, Zeke, don’t worry” Mòrag just said smiling a little which she seems to do more these days, what surprised her, and now she’s touched by that Zeke bought her something, a gift. “And gloves?” she asked seeing white gloves in the box which were under the shoes.

“The seller is an old hand worker and wanted to give them as a gift. She said this collection is inspired by Mor Ardain and there’s of course little Tantal in it too” Zeke smirked when Mòrag looked at him eyes wide of surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, clearly she likes you. You’ll win Theosoir’s citizen hearts in no time” Zeke nodded.

“Don’t go overboard because one woman Zeke, but that’s good to hear” Mòrag warned but laughed and put on her new boots. She could swear that immediately she put her legs on the shoes she felt warmer, even if it sounds ridiculous. She was uncertain of the fur on the boots, inside _and_ outside but it is tantelese style and clearly is a necessity in this weather.

Zeke didn’t say anything just looked at how Mòrag walks around trying her new boots but he was certain that she likes them. _That no emotion special inquisitor and yet I can see already how you feel…_

So what you think?” he still asked and got up off the bed when she came back. “They’re comfortable and I like there’s little high heel like in my military boots, and they’re surprisingly warm… Thank you” Mòrag told him and then kisses him on the cheek.

“Your welcome, I’m glad you like them and good if they help you, even a little” Zeke smirked proudly and gave her gloves. “Same but different eh?”

“Looks like it and warm… I have to thank that hand worker” Mòrag snorted because Zeke was so proud of himself. “Maybe I could in time get you to wear, something else…” Zeke said suggestively and brushed her arm.

Mòrag raised her eyebrow but waited for how he continues. “Like proper winter clothes, or maybe get uniform lined up for the weather…” he said but Mòrag shuts his mouth with her hand. “Thank you, I think I manage for a little while now”

Zeke smirked behind the hand and then kisses it. “And now, you'll tell me if you’re cold. I can’t get heaters higher yet at the castle, because we are not here all the time, but I try”

“You keep me warm in the meantime?” Mòrag giggled and realized she didn’t mean to say that at loud but here we are. “Hah, yeah but you’re doing it yourself too” Zeke laughed when Mòrag blushed but before she managed to say anything, he kissed her.

Mòrag frowned, she couldn’t stop herself from blushing but then she focused on the kiss and put her hands on Zeke’s chest.

 _How you’re doing this? Two weeks after I let myself reveal how I feel and I already melt on your hands…_ she thought but in reality, she knew the answer.

_Love..._

* * *

End of the week Mòrag is going back to Mor Ardain because they’re starting to move city to the Elysium and Niall need her there but Zeke reminded her he’s coming too, after he takes care of things here, they’re not yet moving but he wants to talk about it in the meetings.

“See ya, Mòrag” Pandoria said in front of the castle, she said she’s not coming to the harbor, as a third-wheel and Mòrag feels bad like she came between them. “Bye Pandoria. I... appreciate, that you’re fine with this, I didn’t mean to…” She started. Zeke was at the castle yet, his father wanted to talk about something.

“Well, he’s my driver and I’m bonded to him, long time, so it would be a long time hate someone” Pandoria cut her off.

“It… is” Mòrag said but didn’t know was that even a good thing but then Pandoria started laughing.

“You should see your face! Sorry, you’re just always so serious but seriously, I know you didn’t mean to but I’m happy when my prince is happy, not in a weird way, I mean I’m glad you feel the same way that he does... You’re pretty cute together…” she giggles but then nodded in a more serious note but still, Mòrag wasn’t convinced. “Good, to hear…” she said but then she heard from the market an angry man's voice saying a word, _military country_.

“Mòrag…” Pandoria said but Mòrag went already but good thing is that Zeke just came to see that. “Something’s up my prince, he said something about Mor Ardain, I believe” she whispered to him. “Figures… Watch that my old man or the guards don’t come to mess this up even further…” Zeke sighs and patted her on the shoulder and followed Mòrag. Pandoria just nodded. _Well, good Brighid is not here, she would be really offended and then boil over..._

* * *

“No sir you don’t have to buy anything if you feel that way” the same old seller lady who sold Zeke Mòrag’s new boots is arguing with the man by her market stall.

“I can’t believe what kind of alien climbers are letting to join the royal family. First prodigal prince comes back with the fiancé who didn’t get to the power because the royal line in her country got heir which heritage the power legally, I’m just saying we are breaking the traditions here and nothing good comes out of it” the man yelled and didn’t notice that Mòrag came behind him.

“Is there problems?” she just cleared her voice, even though she heard everything and inside she would like to give the man piece of her mind from talking behind her back like that but she’s not in Mor Ardain now.

Tantelese man, which is taller than Mòrag looks down at her and saw first thing Mor Ardain's seal on her hat. “Oh lady Mòrag, don’t mind him. Can I…” seller noticed her too but man snorted. “Speak of the devil herself. What you’re going to do? You don’t have authority here, special inquisitor… I’m going to expose how you’re going to get into the royal family by marrying our prince” he said strictly and didn’t even notice that his mentioned prince came beside her.

Zeke frowned when a man bigger than Mòrag is almost on the skin with her but didn’t say anything because he knows that Mòrag can protect herself.

“Good sir, I don’t need to marry for power. I’m head of the ardainian army in Mor Ardain, I was fine with that but I guess destiny had something else in mind” Mòrag told the man while still keeping her posture, hand behind her back.

“Destiny? Hah! Everyone knows your senate and in the history books it’s not uncommon to arrange a marriage between the countries and by that get new land, like our Genbu here” he laughed in disbelief but noticed Zeke and took few steps away from princes, girlfriend.

“Listen here dude, nobody is arranging anything. Nothing here is political, we are just two people who found each other. You should know, looks like you’re married” Zeke said strictly when he couldn’t keep quiet anymore, and while at that, he hugged Mòrag from behind after noticing that man is wearing a ring.

Mòrag surprised and didn’t like how Zeke protects her like this, but still, she smiled a little, it was a sweet gesture after all, so she puts her hands on top of his.

The man frowned and snorted when seeing this. “Bah, you’re so in love _now,_ but what happens when your highness has to take the crown and you should actually rule together, as king and queen?”

That topic squeezes Mòrag from the inside because he’s not wrong and she doesn’t know it either and it has bothered her since they started dating.

“We’ll see about that. Outside is a brand new world buddy, I recommend going there with your better half. Elysium has endless possibilities and no one knows the future” Zeke interrupted her thoughts with that deep thought of his, so goofy but then again he can be so deep and caring. “…It would have been better to stay…” man just mumbled.

“in isolation? Sir, it is the most wonderful thing that has happened to Alrest and Tantal. New land brings hope and the new road to walk for everyone and besides that, we have something beautiful to report and celebrate, our royal new couple” seller woman cut him off dreamily speaking and smiled when noticing Mòrag blushing. _Under that hard as rock military uniform is a woman who is like anybody in love..._ She thought lovingly how precious is that.

“Is here problems, your highness prince Zeke?” castle guard came with Pandoria, who quickly said sorry with lip movements to Zeke, when no one was watching.

Zeke just nodded to her quickly and let go of Mòrag. “No my man, everyone can have their opinions but the truth is totally different. I can assure you don’t have to be afraid of Mor Ardain or its special inquisitor, eh Mòrag?” Zeke smirk and look at Mòrag who nods while taking her hat off and putting it to her armpit.

“Of course. Mor Ardain or its senate has nothing do with my relationship with you and I can assure too, that his majesty would shut down those kinds of topics” she said and looked her hat and then the man who studies her suspiciously.

“When I’m in Tantal, I’m not that special inquisitor. My uniform is just my clothing which is related to my position, where I can serve my country and protect my brother. He’s an excellent emperor and when he was born, it didn’t come as a surprise that he would displace me from the power before I could even do anything, other than study for it. So, sir, I ask of you to stop talking about my past, in a disrespectful tone or at all, if you have to speak ill of me behind my back” Mòrag continues but didn’t raise her voice but tightens her grip on her hands which are again against her back.

The Man realized that Mòrag heard him talking about her so he cleared his voice but snorted towards the guard and Zeke and just glanced at Pandoria. “My apologies, lady Mòrag, I was out of line. I just hope you’ll prove your worth and those aren't just fancy words, which you know because your position”

“I’ll try, as you know, this is as new for me as it is to you, so if you let me correct that, without my title, I’m Mòrag Ladair, mister…” Mòrag nodded and held out her hand but the man just frowned.

 _Oh, come on you stubborn old man. Lady Mòrag knows how you and many tantalese are worried when our crown prince is in a relationship with the woman, who is so close to the empire but still wants to try because she loves him so much…_ seller rolled her eyes to the fellow citizen but then after few seconds, the man takes Mòrag’s hand.

“Ricarth Olerthos” he introduced himself and bowed to the Zeke and Pandoria. “I respect you introduced yourself personally to me, but you don’t get my trust that easily” he then said to Mòrag.

“I didn’t think so, mister Olerthos. Trust has to earn by deeds, not by the words” Mòrag said and put her hat back on her head.

Olerthos just nodded and backed away before leaving. “I’ll be seeing you here a lot then”

“You can bet on that mister Olerthos” Zeke smirked and nodded guard permitting him to leave, so he bowed and left. Pandoria was also surprised how Mòrag talked but it just made her surer that she made the right decision by letting her prince go, even though she wanted to be in Mòrag position right now. _They belong together…_

“If it’s not too bold to say, that was amazingly said lady Mòrag” the seller asked and then laughed amazed. “Thank you, ma’am. I wish someday people like him start to trust me, regardless of my past and family” Mòrag smiled but sighs and crossed her arms on her chest.

“It’ll be fine~” Zeke whispered and kisses her on the cheek. “I believe in that too, when everyone sees who you really are, the woman behind the uniform, I’m sure they too will you accept you, my lady” seller woman said and curtsey to her which surprised Mòrag because she’s yet to be a member of Tantal’s royal family, officially.

“Thank you, you’re a brave woman to support us and bringing your opinion up this clearly. Oh and thank you for these shoes and gloves, they really help me with this cold”

“Oh pleasure is all mine dear girl, it was my intention, so I’m happy to hear that. It can’t be easy to come here when Mor Ardain is opposite of Tantal” Seller said happily.

Mòrag nods but then notices a red beanie with fur which reminds her of Niall and his emperor cape. _Now that Eulogimenos approved the trade treaty, Niall is soon to come here for the meetings…_

“My prince you should hurry to the harbor, Genbu is saying that a snowstorm is coming, if you don’t leave soon you don’t make it back” Pandoria urged them. “I think I’m going to buy this to my brother, I believe he’s going to appreciate it when he comes here to the meeting with his highness Eulogimenos” Mòrag said before Zeke managed to say anything and took the red beanie from the table.

Zeke raised his eyebrows but smiled widely the imagining Niall wearing that when leaving Mor Ardain.

“Your brother? You, you mean the emperor of Mor Ardain?!” seller woman asked shockingly. “Yes” Mòrag just said shortly. “I’m sorry, of course, I’m happy to help but I’m just hand worker you sure it’s fine to…” Old seller woman felt a little lightheaded but packed beanie into the pack for Mòrag.

“Oh don’t worry about that, his majesty is younger and nothing like my old man” Zeke laughed and Mòrag paid her gift, he has little Tantal money which Zeke gave to her.

“Oh… that’s reassuring to hear?” She said awkwardly because she didn’t know how to respond to that, from their prince but about their king.

“Thank you for these, we have to hurry now but I’ll be back” Mòrag just smiled a little and they hurried to the titan ship which was waiting outside of the town.

Seller watched as they left and then watched the prince’s blade who just smiled and excited back to the castle.

 _Wonder if lady Mòrag’s blade is as nice as she is…_ she thought, she has just seen a blue fire blade who keeps her eyes close all times, which actually frightens her a little…

* * *

**Epilogue**

Days go by and Mòrag is a familiar sight in Theosoir, at the market by herself or with the Zeke and media is always there ready to see if there’s something report of them, they’re not married yet and Zeke has told there’s no need to rush things but maybe someday…

On the next day, the old woman is carrying new articles for her market stall and is arranging them when she stops to look at ardainian soldiers who are accompanied by a young man who has a white uniform with a red cape and, familiar red beanie, which she has made.

_Emperor of Mor Ardain… Lady Mòrag really gave the beanie to him and he wears it…_

That little thing warms the older woman’s heart and even more when she sees Mòrag coming to meet her brother from the castle, still wearing her gloves and winter boots…

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I've translated another of my fanfics! It still isn't perfect grammar vice or anything but I did it!
> 
> Okey what I wanted a say in here, I really love the idea of Mòrag being next to the crown in Mor Ardain but then Niall was born and heritage goes for the male heir and Mòrag became special inquisitor to protect him but, she still has her princess title and that fact too, how opposites Mor Ardain and Tantal are it gives this fluffy writer many ideas 💕 Forgive me also if characters are out of character but this happens after the game main plot and we know that Mòrag has a soft and shy side so maybe she opens up a little ;D
> 
> Oh, and I wasn't sure if I should add an epilogue in this or not but I kind of like it... Let me hear what you think of it and please tell me if the pacing is horribly wrong or you find typos
> 
> And as always please no hate for the pairing or the grammar etc. keep it clean in the comments 😊  
> Thank you for reading this and have a good day! 🤗


End file.
